


there's a light somewhere unknown

by swearwollf



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Co-CEO is the same thing as a husband right?, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swearwollf/pseuds/swearwollf
Summary: The paperwork takes all day.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	there's a light somewhere unknown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [championofdogs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/championofdogs/gifts).



> for ivan, who is pretty cool and accidentally gave me this idea
> 
> ty to basia for the quick beta
> 
> title from What Is Love by Lera Lynn

The paperwork takes all day.

Rhys is bleary-eyed by the end of it, headache raging behind his ECHOeye from reading over contracts and stomach roiling from too much coffee and not enough food. Jack vibrates beside him in the elevator, although whether it’s from too much coffee on his part as well or excitement, it’s hard to say. The body is new, a construct cloned to house Jack’s AI mind, so there's always the possibility it's malfunctioning and that’s why he’s vibrating too. It’s okay, though, they have back-ups. 

Leaning against the wall, Rhys watches him. Jack looks happy in a way Rhys never expected to see him, smiling without the usual edge of menace. He's also directing that smile right at Rhys, all soft and warm and full of-

The elevator stops at their floor, but the doors don’t open. Jack stands up so straight he almost looks like he’s come to attention.

“Alright, Rhysie, c’mere,” Jack demands, looking terribly cheerful and energetic despite the late hour.

“I- what?” Rhys stutters, then squawks in alarm as Jack stoops to pick him up in one quick motion. Rhys throws his arms around Jack’s shoulders immediately, clinging even though he’s pretty sure Jack wouldn’t ever drop him. Their faces are suddenly very close, leaving Rhys dazed. He stares up Jack’s profile until the other man notices and turns to wink dashingly at him, making Rhys’s heart turns over in his chest, all warm and radiant. He feels like light could bloom out of his every pore, looking up at Jack in this moment.

And then he’s being lowered to his feet in their apartment. It doesn’t break the spell, but pauses it somehow, stretches it out so it feels tenuous, suspended on a thread. Rhys places a hand on Jack’s chest and feels the other man’s heart beating against his sternum like a bird winging towards freedom. Jack stares down at him, that same soft, affectionate look from before, both hands lingering on Rhys's hips.

“Did you just carry me across the threshold, Jack?” Rhys asks, breathless and a little giddy.

It amazes him sometimes, just how vulnerable Jack can look to a familiar eye. Jack doesn’t stop smiling at him, just replies, “Sure did, Co-CEO.”

“Oh,” Rhys responds, because what else can he say. Co-CEO is kind of like being married, isn’t it? Jack has been married a few times, but never had a _partner._ Not like this. The thread of the moment spins itself into silk. They haven't even said ‘I love you’ yet, despite being together for nearly a year, but maybe they don’t have to. Maybe they have other ways to say it.

Rhys takes Jack’s lapel in hand and gently pulls him down into a kiss.


End file.
